DemiTitaness
by InvestigatingLove78
Summary: You know about Camp Half-Blood and the Roman camp, but have you ever heard of Camp Delta? This camp offers archery, sword fighting and learning about the titans as their gods. Yep, these kids have titans for a parent. Enjoy your stay.


**This is my first chapter for Demi-Titaness. This one is very long I just noticed. Review please.**

**PJ refrences belong to Rick Riordan. Kayla, Seth, Robyn and Fayth belong to me.**

* * *

><p>Seth walked down Main Street and down First. His backpack was cutting into his shoulder with the weight of three books. He didn't want to go home to his angry stepmother. He walked slowly, scoffing the bottom of his shoes on the pavement.<p>

He continues walking down the street and down a hill to his house. Nearby, the trees rustle. Seth stops and looks at them. With a startling roar, a giant lion jumps out of the underbrush. He stumbles back and falls down with an oomph. The lion pounces at him and lands on top of him. The breath of the creature was foul with the smell of raw meat and blood. Razor-sharp teeth were inches from his face that cringes back.

"No!" a voice shouts. The lion roars with anger and bounces off of him. Seth sits up, wiping a large amount of monster slobber off of his face. A girl with a bronze sword fights the monster. Her main attire consisted of shiny armor with black leggings and a black long-sleeved t-shirt under the outfit. She swings her sword at the monster and it bounces off its flank with sparks flying. The monster crouches and pounces, his claws out-stretched. She takes a running start and slides underneath the monster, racking its stomach.

She kicks her feet upwards and jumps to a stance. With a single throw, she slings small dagger into its throat. The monster trembles for a second before going still. Within seconds, the monster is reduced to dust that gets rides away into the wind. Seth gets a proper look at her. She has medium-length brown hair and startling gold eyes. She walks over to the pile of dust and slips it into a sheath at her waist. Her sword disappears.

"Are you okay?" she asks.

"Thanks," he says. "Who are you?"

She smiles slightly. "Who am I? You should be worried about yourself for now. Be prepared, boy 'cause there will be more."

"More of what?" he asks.

"Have you ever heard of Greek Mythology? Well, news flash it's real. Be prepared." She grabs a bag from the ground and lifts it around her shoulder. Without a look backwards, she starts walking down the road and up the hill. Seth slumps his shoulders in bewilder and grabs his backpack from the ground. He wondered who she was and how she could save him like that. His fingers wrap around his upper right arm where blood was seeping from. The lion had clipped him; however, when he looked at that spot where the lion was, there was only a fleck of dust.

He shakes his head and continues to his house. After the lion, his stepmother didn't seem so bad.

* * *

><p>I settle down in a booth at one of the only tiny coffee shops in the town. Two waitresses flit between tables, carrying cups of coffee and croissants to tables. I draw the black fedora closer to my eyes and stare down at the table. My fingers twist around the scythe charm on my necklace.<p>

"Lady! Do you want anything?" one of the snappier waitresses say, impatiently tapping a pen to a piece of paper.

"Can I have a double mocha and a chocolate cupcake?" I ask, setting the menu down.

"I don't know. Can you?" she smirks.

My eyes flicker to hers and she gasps. I have that effect on people sometimes. She scrambles away behind the counter. I rest my forehead on my cold hand and set my index finger on the bridge of my nose. My father had passed that trait to me, I suppose. Too bad he would be forever considered an enemy to all gods. A shadow passes over my table and I look up in surprise.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" he asks. I nod and he slides in the booth across from me. I turn my head to look out the window. It was that boy from earlier with curly brown hair. The waitress sets my coffee on the table. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Knock yourself out," I say.

"Are those real?" he asks.

Though not pointing, I know what he's talking about. "Yes."

"How did you get them?"

"My father."

"Your father? Okay, you mentioned Greek Mythology before? What does that have to do with anything?" he asks.

"A lot." I lean forward and grab the cup from the table. The warm outside almost freezes at my touch. "Have you ever felt different?"

"Different?"

Everything is quiet while the question floats in the air. "I'm different. You may not know it, but you are too. I'm Kayla," I say, looking upwards at his right ear. I usually avoided eye-contact with anyone even if I knew them. It was a habit, maybe a little more but I don't bother with it anymore.

"Seth," he says, holding out his hand. I eye for a second before bringing my fingertips to his hand. He stiffens automatically. "I'm just a normal kid."

"Why did the lion choose to attack you instead of the cars on the road? It senses that you're different; you're not as normal as you think. The Greeks called them demigods, but I think you're more of a demi-Titan."

"Maybe it was lost or confused, or something," Seth argues.

I laugh slightly to myself. "It was trying to track me. But it caught the scent of you. A stronger demi-titan than me."

"And who might your father be?"

I turn my eyes from his ear to the slight smudge on his cheek. "Tell me one thing first. Do you want to leave this town?"

He glances up at me and I shift my eyes downward. "Yes."

"Forever?"

"Yes," he says without a moment of hesitation.

"Then meet me at the park at midnight. Bring everything you need, one bag only and don't go on the Internet or call a friend." I grab a pen from the table and sprawl my number on a napkin. "And only call me if it's an absolute emergency and a Hydra is fighting over your dead body. I suggest packing for cool and warm weather. Colorado is pretty cool this time of year." I grab my leather bag from the bench and leave a five-dollar bill on the table.

With only a sparing look at Seth, I leave the establishment. I hop onto the nearest bus which takes me to the park. Once, off the bus I begin walking around. I pass by the playground, standing just outside the tree line. A little girl is pushed by her older brother before they both run over to a picnic set up by their parents. I would never have a family like that. I keep walking and stop in a clearing of woods. There's a slight mist with sunlight through it, creating a rainbow. I dig through my pocket for a drachma and pull my last one. Hopefully, I wouldn't need one until I got to camp.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow. Show me Robyn," I say, tossing the coin into the small rainbow. The mist shifts and slowly changes into a Robyn, a tall girl with long blonde hair was dancing out of reach an attack. She whips out attacks and blocks before she stops and sees me.

"Kayla!" she says, dropping her sword. "What are you doing here?"

"I found another," I say.

"How strong is he?"

"Stronger than me. The Neamen Lion that was tracking me attacked him instead."

"Hmm. That's interesting. I'll talk to Prometheus.

"I need a portal," I say.

"A portal?" she says, her eyebrows perking up. "I can get you a normal one but they're scarce until one of Theia's children come back."

"What about a Passage through Protogenoi?"

Robyn's mouth falls open. "Dear Styx, you must be joking. Even you know how dangerous it. Minor gods can even use them neither can minor demi-titans."

"But I'm not a minor and ten drachmas he isn't either."

"But-"

"I need one by midnight," I say, rubbing my hand against my forehead.

"Midnight! You're planning to go through Erebus's domain. You're passing through Selene, Nyx, Asteria, Astraeus, and Styx. At least go through Hemera's. And by midnight! I could convince him in a week and not six hours."

"I need it by midnight."

"Dear Styx, you're out of your mind, Kay. May the Titans bless you," Robyn mutters.

I smile coolly. "Who were you practicing with?" I ask.

"Ian. You probably don't know him yet after being gone for so long. Look, I have to go and ask Prometheus about your cause. Bye!" Robyn say, waving her hand through the mist. The image disappears and I'm alone again.

Using a Passage through Protogenoi was dangerous even I knew that. The passage went through time and space, protected by Kronos and Gaea. If you didn't have enough strength to fuel the portal, it would collapse, killing all living people inside. Most demi-titans used it in the afternoon if they had to during Hemera's time but too many Titans protected the daylight. The night was faster even though you could see some horrendous stuff. The places you visited during the portal where images from the Titans time; therefore, you could visit when a Titan was killing a human.

Only three gods protected both domains: Kronos, Gaea and Chaos. In each generation of Titans, these were the strongest. Kronos was able to overthrow his father, Uranus. Gaea, the first Titan. And then there was Chaos, the one who had started it all. Even her name gave me shivers. She was the one who created the universe and the one able to swallow it up like the universe was a piece of candy. Giver, destroyer. Life, death. Everything, _nothing_.

I close my eyes and rest against a tree. Time seems to fly by before I open them to see Seth coming into the clearing. "Ready?" I say, sliding my hand into my pocket. A small tube appears and I take it out. With the light of the moon, I see him nod. I pull my bag over my head and offer my hand to him which he takes.

With a loud voice, I begin, "Open! Passage through Protogenoi; open for I call you. Erebus, open your domain for us travelers. Protectors, open the gate of darkness; Kronos, Gaea, Chaos. Protectors of time, earth and creator. Open the gate of darkness!"I throw the tube onto the ground and glass shatters which in turn releases the portal. The purple whirlpool hangs in the air; tendrils of black whip around the clearing, sucking up shadow.

I grasp Seth's hand tighter and step into the portal. After Seth, the portal entrance closes. There was no turning back. I open my eyes and blink. It was dark and well, black.

"Where are we?" Seth asks.

"We're in the domain of Erebus. He's the Titan of darkness. We should be changing into the second part of the portal in a second," I say. The portal shifts to Nyx's. The scene was a dark forest with moving shadows along the edges, not unlike the clearing from earlier and a starry sky. Every minute the scenery change while I know in the present, twenty minutes passed between each time. Asteria was a shadowy oracle with shooting stars above us. The next, Astraeus was a spot that hung in space that had a great view of the shooting stars and the moon.

"Wow," I whisper to myself when the scene shifts. Selene, the goddess of the moon had a pure, white marble castle on the moon. There were fountains of pure water and near the front of the castle a silver sled and four white horses stood. There was only one Titan left.

The last scene of the portal appears and I step back in shock. The edge of the Styx was at my toe-tips. I could see the memories the spirits of the dead had left. Seth, shaken from the last teleportation stumbles forward.

"No!" I shout, grabbing at his other hand. My fingers lock around his wrist and just as fast the scene changes to a single dark room.

"Daughter, stay safe," a man says, looking at me. My heart misses a beat as I realize who it is. The scene shifts for the last time and we fall five feet into the middle of a forest. I land on my stomach and the wind is blown out of me. Besides me, Seth coughs. There's another sound somewhere close; a wheezing, screeching and a shout of joy.

"I've got you now, demi-titans! Out of bed, naughty, naughty half-bloods."

I turn onto my back and draw my sword. I force air into my lungs and whisper, "Seth! Get up. We have to move."

"I can't," he says.

"Unless you want to get eaten by a harpy, I suggest you move."

"What!"

* * *

><p>Dark purple eyes blink open. She turns over in her bed and stares out the window. Why had she woken up?<p>

* * *

><p>I push myself to my feet and kick Seth. He joins me, standing in the dark.<p>

"Ow! You didn't have to do that!" he says.

"Quiet! Harpies have bad eyesight. They move by smell and hearing-"

"I've got you know!"

"Damn."

* * *

><p>She walks over to the door and peers outside. The air was slightly cool with her pale skin while her half-siblings lay sleeping behind her. Outside, she could see anything as clear as daylight. She closes her eyes and listens. The familiar sounds of owls, snakes and the occasional monster snoring were heard. But one sound stuck out: the yelling jeer of a harpy.<p>

She grabs a silver sword from her nightstand and runs outside. The wooden door slams shut on its hinges.

* * *

><p>I hold my breath, backing up into a tree. The harpies entered through the other side. Each was a half-chicken, half-old lady wobbling along the ground and loosing a few feathers due to excitement. One lunges at us and I swing my sword into its throat.<p>

"Run!" I say to Seth. We turn on our heels and sprint from the remaining harpies who bare their sharp teeth in anger and charge.

* * *

><p>Her light feet pitter patters across the cold ground, immune to the coldness. With her silver sword in hand, she crosses Delta One and runs into the woods, gaining speed. Her pale skin catches the moonlight in spots. There was only a thousand meters to cross until she reached them.<p>

* * *

><p>My sword catches the light of the moonlight while I slice through the arm of one of the harpies. Their screeching was killing my ears and it didn't help my armor was locked away in my backpack. I keep slicing.<p>

* * *

><p>Five hundred feet left.<p>

* * *

><p>We would be overwhelmed any second. Only a miracle could save us now but who would be out at this time?<p>

* * *

><p>She full-out sprints the last hundred feet.<p>

* * *

><p>I swing my sword and the harpy knocks it out of my grip. There was only a single harpy left in front of us. It could easily kill us both in seconds. It lunges at Seth, the easier target of both us.<p>

"No!" I shout that joins another yell. Another joins and throws her sword like a spear that kills the harpy, its razor-sharp fingers inches from Seth's throat.

The girl picks up her sword and looks at us. "You shouldn't have shown your face here, Kayla." I don't bother looking up while I retrieve my sword from the ground.

"Wait," Seth says, his hands in the air. "Who are you?"

"I'm Fayth, daughter of Nyx," she says. Her purple eyes gleam behind a curtain of black hair. "I suppose Prometheus would like to talk to both of you."

* * *

><p><strong>At the bottom here, I'll add a list of the characters in this chapter and their godly parent. As you can see, I didn't write down most of the godly parent because that will be kept hidden for a few chapters.<strong>

**Kayla, daughter of (unannounced)**

**Seth, son of (unannounced)**

**Robyn, daughter of (unannounced)**

**Fayth, daughter of Nyx**

**Please review.**


End file.
